


Perfect Save

by firecatwings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecatwings/pseuds/firecatwings
Summary: Entering their 7th year, Emma and Regina have been rivals for years. One day, they get put into detention together. That detention brings them closer than ever before. How will they cope with a new bond, but still having a rivalry between their houses and friends?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

"Yes! Go Mulan! No, Killian, no!! Graham, give her an opening!" Emma shouted at her team. In their practice, Mulan flew right towards her and threw the quaffle as hard as she could. Seeing as none of the team did what their captain told them to, Emma saved it perfectly.

"Alright, enough!" She shouted, blowing her whistle. Her teammates came flying over to her.

"Mulan, your form was good, but you shot at a bad angle. And Killian, for the love of god, let other people have the quaffle for one fucking moment, sound good?" She glared at him, he glared back.

"Whatever, Captain Swan," he said in a mocking voice. 

"You want off this team?" She threatened.

"Oh, alright then. Not exactly a captain, but a dictator. Just do as you wish, Swan Queen," He mocked again.

She decided to ignore him,

"Merida, you're doing good with the snitch. Graham, focus more on formation. Neal, make sure you don't aim the bludger at one of your own teammates please. Tiana, good work." 

Tiana, being the youngest player on the team as a third year, simply beamed. Emma continued on.

"Considering that it's getting late now, I'll end practice and we can head in. But I expect you all to think about what I told you, and do better tomorrow. We have a big match against Ravenclaw next week. We can maybe beat them with our current tactics. We're gonna keep practicing until we're guaranteed to beat them."

They nodded to her, then headed for the quidditch lockers. Emma removed her scarlet robes, then headed straight for the Gryffindor common room. 

She huffed a big sigh, walking through the door before the rest of her team. Luckily, Ruby was still awake and waiting in their dorm room.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"I swear to god, I never should've allowed that Jones onto the team. He is such a nuisance! I only did it 'cause he had really good aim with goal scoring. But he is a terrible team player! I can't stand that guy," 

"See, this is exactly why I don't play quidditch," Ruby replied, smiling. "It's been a long night, you need some sleep."

"Ugh, fine," Emma complied, crawling into her bed. 

She placed her wand on the bedside table, then eventually drifted into sleep.

"Expecto patronum," whispered Regina Mills. "Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!" 

She tried to think of her mostly happy quidditch memories, but no matter what, she just couldn't conjure up the patronus.

"Still nothing?" Zelena asked her twin.

"No," she replied, frustrated. "Professor Gold expects us to have a full form patronus by the end of this term. I can't even get a shield!"

"Why not ask him for extra tutoring?" She suggested. "I've only been able to get a shield once or twice,"

Just then, a pair of curious eyes met them.

"So... neither of the Mills twins can actually conjure a proper patronus?"

"Watch it, Ivy," Regina said, staring her down. "I wouldn't be talking that way in front of your quidditch captain,"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," the younger girl sneered. "If you so much as even think about kicking me off the team, my mom's gonna have your ass," 

Zelena made a fake cough that sounded a lot like the word 'asshole'

Ivy scoffed,

"Mock me all you want, but..." she raised her wand. "Expecto patronum!" A silvery mist came out of her wand, forming the shape of an owl. She smirked, then exited the Slytherin common room.

"Ugh, I absolutely cannot stand that bitch. Tremaine's daughter is even worse than her," Zelena muttered.

"How?" Regina asked, jealous. "Ivy's a fifth year, how can she already do a patronus?"

"Relax, Gina," Zelena told her. "It's one spell, besides that, you're one of the top students in our year. You got almost all Outstandings in our O.W.L.'s,"

"I know... but it's just-" she couldn't think of what to say, so she groaned instead. 

"We should head out to the field early, you booked it for today, right?" Zelena asked.

"I did, but Swan just had to book it for Gryffindor right before. So we'll have to wait until they're done,"

"We can wait out there then," 

With that, the two sister changed into their green quidditch robes. Knowing they would be out there long before the rest of the team, they exited the dungeons and walked to the quidditch pitch. Regina grabbed her broomstick, followed by Zelena. 

The two girls were surprised to see the Gryffindor team heading back into the locker rooms. 

"That's weird, Swan had it marked down for the next half hour," Regina said aloud.

"No point in getting our team out there early," Zelena said with a shrug, mounting her broom. 

The two Slytherins took off into the air. Regina smiled as the cold air hit her face. Catching one quick glimpse of the Gryffindor captain, she felt a smug look grow across her face as she thought about scoring against her. 

Zelena let out a cackle as she sped past her sister. She gripped the broom with her legs so she could spread her arms out in the air. 

The two of them spent the next half hour circling the pitch, playing mini games with each other before the rest of the team arrived.

Sighing, Regina flew down to address her team. 

"Okay, we're just gonna do a simple scrimmage tonight," she told them. 

Cruella joined Zelena in carrying her beater's bat. Ivy said nothing, but started to look for the snitch. Peter flew up to the goal posts. Ursula and Maleficent joined Regina in passing the quaffle amongst themselves.

"On me," she said to them, flying in an exact formation. Her sister winked at her, sending the practice bludger right towards her. Luckily, she knew her tricks and flew downwards to avoid it. Maleficent passed the quaffle to Ursula right above her. Regina then flew to the left goal post and held her arms out. She caught it, and sent it right past Peter.

Almost everyone on the team cheered for her as she continued to score.

After a long practice that ended well past dark, Regina decided to send her team in. 

"If that memory doesn't conjure a patronus, I'm not sure what will." She said aloud. 

Sighing happily, the quidditch captain walked back into her dormroom and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who here would be willing to demonstrate the water conjuring charm?" Asked Professor Blue. 

Normally, Emma didn't volunteer during class. But today, her hand shot right up. 

"Yes, Miss Swan?" She said, surprised.

Emma concentrated hard, pointing her wand at the glass.

"Aguamenti," she said aloud. She had practiced this spell several times before, so she felt pretty confident with it. However, only a few drops appeared. Feeling the stares of her peers, Emma's cheeks instantly turned red. She sat down, and acted like nothing happened.

"Would anyone else like to demonstrate?" Blue asked, smiling. 

With a smirk, Regina decided to volunteer. Blue pointed to her and nodded.

"Aguamenti," she said. Her glass filled up all the way to the top.

"Excellent, Miss Mills," Blue said kindly. "10 points to Slytherin,"

Emma turned around to face her, and glared. Regina raised her eyebrows, smiled, then shrugged. She broke eye contact, and turned to face Blue again. 

Ruby turned to Emma,

"Ugh, the audacity of this bitch," she whispered, gesturing to Regina. 

"She's just bitter that she couldn't get a single quaffle past me last year," Emma whispered back.

"Another reason why I don't do quidditch, you guys and your dumb rivalries," Ruby replied swiftly. 

Emma sighed, then turned her attention back to the Charms Professor. 

She didn't raise her hand again throughout the rest of the class, instead, wondering why the hell her charm didn't work. 

"Emma?" Ruby asked, snapping her back into reality. "Emma, we gotta go,"

"Oh, right," Emma said, grabbing her stuff. 

After Charms, they had a free period. Usually, they would spend it with their Ravenclaw friends, Belle and Elsa, in the library. 

Casting one last glare towards the Slytherin, Emma walked out swiftly. Followed closely by Ruby, the two of them headed for the library. To no one's surprise, Elsa and Belle were already nose deep in their books.

"Hey," Belle greeted them, smiling warmly. "How was Charms?"

Ruby giggled, elbowing Emma softly. "Why don't you tell 'em, Emma?"

She glared, then sighed,

"I messed up the water spell," she said in defeat. 

"So? Since when has messing up spells ever been a big deal to you?" Elsa asked.

"Since Mills did it perfectly after her," Ruby answered, smirking.

"Well that would explain it then. Come on, we have a test in Defense Against the Dark arts coming up next week. We should practice," Belle suggested.

"Okay," she agreed. It wasn't her best subject, but she wasn't terrible at it either. 

Knowing they weren't allowed to practice spells in the library, the quartet walked outside to an open patch. 

Having done this almost every time before a Defense Against the Dark Arts exam, they split into their usual pairs. Ruby and Belle went together while Emma and Elsa faced one another. They would practice fake duels together, never having the intention to actually hurt their partner.

Wanting to throw her opponent off guard, Emma was lucky that she had become pretty good with non-verbal spells. Levicorpus! She thought, aiming her wand at the Ravenclaw. She was prepared for this, and quickly used the Shield Charm to block it. Emma scowled, and attempted to disarm her. Once again, she used a Shield Charm. 

Elsa smirked, knowing what Emma was doing. Glacius! She thought in her head. A wave of ice came out of her wand and headed right for Emma. She cursed in her head, jumping out of the way of the ice. Feeling the cold travel right above her head, Emma sighed in relief as she barely dodged it. Knowing that her opponent was distracted, she took this as an opportunity. From underneath the ice, she reciting the disarming charm in her head. An unsuspecting Elsa lot out a breath of annoyance as her wand flew out of her hand. Emma smirked, then cast the same jinx she had attempted to cast earlier. Elsa yelped as she was swung into the air by her ankles.

"Ha!" Emma said triumphantly. Elsa sighed in defeat, motioning for Emma to let her down. She complied, grinning even more. 

"Who won?" Belle asked, walking up to them.

"I did," Emma said with a smirk. "What about you guys?"

With a cute smile, Belle raised her hand. Ruby scowled, then laughed with her friends.

"How are you guys doing with patronuses by the way?" Ruby asked. 

"Better," Elsa said. She pointed her wand upwards, "Expecto Patronum!" Her patronus took the form of some sort of snow man monster thing.

Belle smiled, then cast her patronus. Hers was a hawk.

"I haven't quite mastered it yet, but here goes," said Ruby. "Expecto patronum," nothing happened. She said it again, "Expecto patronum!" This time it worked. Her patronus was a wolf.

Emma grinned, her father had actually taught her how to cast a patronus back when she was 14. "Expecto patronum!" She said aloud. Out of her wand, came a lion. The four friends laughed and cheered for each other's success.

Meanwhile, on that very same lawn, Regina Mills let out a growl of anger. On her way back to the castle, she had heard the familiar incantation of a spell she had been struggling with for so long. Looking closer, she was furious to see that it was none other than Emma Swan and her friends who had all managed to conjure perfect patronuses. She grimaced, but didn't want to make eye contact with any of them. 

Although... after they were done cheering for their patronuses, it almost looked like they were dueling. She may not have been a Prefect or Head Girl, but she definitely knew that students weren't supposed to duel unsupervised. Of course, she knew very well that the four girls dueling were very good friends and didn't mean any harm by it. But some teachers might see it differently. 

Regina thought about the smug look on the keeper's face as she had failed to score on her last year. She then thought about when she had gotten four quaffles past her in their 5th year. Their rivalry had existed ever since they both joined their house's quidditch teams in 2nd year. She had no plan of ending it now, even though they weren't on the quidditch pitch. 

Feeling her lips curl into a smile, she walked inside through the doors. Knowing that the head of her house favored his own students, she planned on going to him. Professor Gold usually resided in his classroom after the school day was done, so she decided to head for the dungeons. Before entering through the door, she heard something that caught her attention:

"Are you sure you want to go tonight?" 

"Yes, it's the last night I can do it before the game. I've gotta see it!"

"All right, just... be careful, okay?"

"Always am,"

Regina was definitely intrigued. Sure, they may have stopped dueling for now, but something else was happening. Emma Swan was sneaking out tonight... and so would Regina.


End file.
